


Gag Me

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dave/Gamzee kink meme fill. Includes bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Me

Gamzee stood in the corner of the room for hours, waiting for the humans return. Everything was planned so strategically. All of it had taken careful planning and now finally all his hard work had paid off. Now he was going to show the blasphemous motherfucker who was calling the shots around here. He and Dave had been newly kismesis' for about a week when Dave started to shift. He became more demanding and controlling, going out of his way to trip Gamzee up at every move he made. And the troll was getting frustrated. Dave was deliberately denying him the pale body he so rightfully owned and deserved. And there was no motherfucking way he would stand for it.

At that moment, the human entered the room. He kept the lights off as he walked straight to his bed and flopped down. He was obviously tired. This would make things so much easier. As the darkness that was Dave's figure shifted on the bed to get more comfortable, Gamzee smirked in approval when Dave settled on his stomach, arms limp at his sides. It was almost like the human knew this coming and willingly permitted it to happen. A dark spark ignited from that thought and Gamzee gripped at the rope in his hands. Dave didn't control how this happened. Dave wasn't always one step ahead of him, planting each thought into the trolls head to use to his advantage. Gamzee had decided to do this himself. And the contented sleepy sigh that floated from the bed only confirmed to him that Dave had no clue this was going to happen.

The green scarf lay draped over his shoulder but he paid it no mind for now. Actually acquiring the thing had been complex enough and he had to be patient. The green sister wasn't too keen on parting with it when he asked originally and he had to literally charm it off of her. It still faintly smelled of a garden and he felt proud of himself for a moment. Gamzee knew Dave had some flushed feelings for the sister and him doing what he wanted to the pale body when all he could breathe in was the smell of flushed red was just fucking perfect. He slowly took a step forward to gauge the distance. His shoes had already been removed to ensure he could move around as quietly as possible and he anticipated the jump. He waited a few more seconds before the lunged, landing on Dave's ass and going for his wrists immediately. The male let out a yell of protest and tried to pull his arms back and roll to the side to dislodge the Capricorn but Gamzee merely growled and yanked up on the rope, forcing his hands behind his back and pulling upward. The human let out another muffled yell and tried to pull back down but a sharp jerk had him hissing in pain and he stopped pulling for a second. At that moment Gamzee took the opportunity to tighten the rope so it jutted into Dave's skin and he growled out something. He clawed at the back of Dave's hair and yanked the head back, putting his lips to the curve of the ear.

"What did you say, motherfucker?"

Dave let out a hiss of mixed pain and pleasure at the hair pull and he knew he was in trouble. Gamzee sat up and flipped the human over to face him and Dave sat up, struggling to pull his legs out from under the trolls' weight.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Makara?"

"Playing a motherfucking game."

Gamzee lunged once more, grabbing Dave by his throat and shoving him down to the pillows. The human let out a strangled noise of pleasure and tried to push back up only to have more pressure added. The claws grabbed for the scarf and looped it around the others head grabbing at both ends and tugging hard to make sure it was tightly covering Dave's mouth. Shadowed red eyes widened behind the shades as realization hit him. This was Jade's scarf. Oh fucking hell to the no. Dave struggled against the bonds, yelling out muffled curses as he felt a wave of hatred crash over him at the troll. Gamzee just went too fucking far with this one. Gamzee only let out a stream of laughter at Dave's protests and leaning in close, brushing his lips over the cloth obstructing him from the welcoming mouth.

"Let's see how loud I can make you fucking scream with your mouth covered, blasphemer."


End file.
